fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Memory Days
Memory Days is the third OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 31 of the Manga. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent to the past by the mysterious Magic book, Memory Days. During their adventure, the group tries to avoid coming into contact with the people, afraid that they may affect the future. However, the group finds that their actions subsequently led to Natsu's scar and Lucy joining Fairy Tail. Summary In the year X784, the members of Fairy Tail are enjoying their day. Wendy and Carla then enter the guild, Wendy carrying Natsu's scarf and asking where he is. Mirajane tells the two that Natsu is with Erza and the others cleaning the storage. In the guild storage, Gray, Happy and Erza are arranging the books while Lucy is putting them on the shelves. Natsu, however, is absentmindedly looking at Lucy whose panties are showing. Natsu then wakes up from his trance and notices that his scarf is missing. Lucy then sees the scar on his neck and inquires about it. Gray and Erza also states that they don't know anything about it themselves. Natsu then begins to remember the memory and is terrified, saying something about the most terrifying man he ever met. Erza, Gray and Lucy are surprised with this and Lucy accidentally falls from her ladder, knocking down books and crashing on top of her team mates. A book then opens upon hitting the floor and begins to glow. The team is then engulfed by a purple light. The group is then transported out of the guild and notices that their guild has returned to its original design. While expressing their surprise, the group then notices three figures coming outside of the guild and hides. The three figures are then revealed to be younger versions of Erza, Gray, and Natsu. The three young Mages then begin to fight with the young Natsu and Gray promising to defeat Erza. However, young Erza is able to easily defeat them and the two Mages fall to the ground. Watching the fight, Happy thinks that they may have been transported back to the past, much to the Lucy's surprise. However, their three guild mates are preoccupied with watching the group, with Natsu and Gray asking Erza what she's doing to their younger selves. Erza then tells the group that she still remembers the day, saying that she was always saying "Get up" and "Stand up". Her younger self proves this to be true as she begins to kick Natsu and Gray, yelling at them to stand up and get up, much to the older ones' surprise. Young Erza then proceeds to chase Natsu and Gray and beat them up, demanding them to give back her cake which Mirajane took to get in a fight with Erza. The watching Natsu and Gray are enjoying the scenery and says that they should stay there for a while. However, Erza scolds them and tells them that they staying at the past may have dreadful consequences for the future. However, even before she can finish explaining, Natsu, Gray, and Happy suddenly disappear. An enraged Erza tells Lucy to find them while she goes to decode the book. However, before she can go, Erza has Lucy wear a sexy bunny costume, as she herself wears a cat costume, saying that it would be dangerous for them to come into contact with the people they will meet in the future. Lucy then arrives at the Fairy Tail guild and sees the younger versions of the people that she knows. She then remembers Erza's warning and decides to go look for Natsu, Gray, and Happy. However, she is seen by a young Makarov who drags her into the guild. Elsewhere, Natsu, Gray, and Happy manage to find some disguises and go to look around town, seeing multiple cafes and shops that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk at the side of a river and realizes that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel who disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self is doing that as well and had failed to find a trace of him. Natsu calms down and the three sits on the river side, reminiscing about their past. The two then begins to fight while Happy sees their younger selves fighting down the river as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Gray and Natsu haven't changed a bit. Meanwhile, Erza is having no luck with decoding the book and is interrupted when her younger self notices her and asks her if she saw two guys pass by, one with pink hair and muffler while the other is not wearing any shirt. Erza manages to lie to her, telling her a random direction. Young Erza then walks away and Erza stops her, asking her if she is going to apologize to the two. However, her younger self stubbornly walks off, saying that she will not apologize. Erza watches her, noting that she doesn't have the courage to be honest. Elsewhere, Lucy is looking for Natsu, Gray, and Happy. However, her search is interrupted when a runaway carriage passes by her. Hearing that a person is trapped inside, Lucy chases after it and manages to stop it. She then hurriedly runs off when a crowd rushes towards them. The young girl inside the carriage then exits and is revealed to be a young Lucy. She then notices the Fairy Tail guild in the town and asks her maid, Spetto, about it, having noticed that the banner on the guild is similar to the symbol she saw on Lucy's hand. Ms Spetto tells her that it's the mark of the Fairy Tail guild and Lucy stares at the guild in admiration. Meanwhile, the fight between the young Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray as the victor, much to Gray's enjoyment and Natsu's despair. Gray and Happy then leave to find Erza while Natsu continues to stare at his younger self. Gray and Happy then arrive at town and are immediately attacked by Erza. Lucy then arrives and says that they need to find Natsu or they will not be able to return to their own time. The group then heads towards the river with Erza explaining that the book "Memory Days" only lets one person travel back to the time he/she doesn't want to remember and that the person will be the only one who would be able to return to the present time. In their case, Natsu was the only one who was supposed to be transported to the past and that the rest of them only managed to come with him because they were touching him the moment the Magic was released. Erza then explains that if they are not holding Natsu by the time the six-hour limit has expired, they will be trapped in the past. At the riverbed, Natsu angrily approaches his younger self, unable to accept that he lost to Gray. He then violently shakes him to wake him up and proceeds to smack him. Young Natsu then wakes up and, thinking that his older self is a monster, tries to attack him with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However, Natsu easily swats his hand away, causing him to cut himself in the neck. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy then arrive and manage to grab hold of Natsu as he is transported back to the future. The group successfully arrive at their present time and tells Mirajane about their adventure while Natsu receives his scarf from Wendy. Lucy then asks Erza about the whereabouts of the book, saying that they can use it to change the past. However, Erza tells her that it vanished when they got back. Gray then tells Lucy that there is no need to change the past because the past is a part of who they are at the present and that all their past actions are linked to what they are now. Lucy agrees with Gray's words and Mirajane announces that it's time for them to return back to cleaning. In the year X778, a drunk Makarov passes through the riverbed and notices the Memory Days book. He then picks it up and decides to put it in the guild's storage. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** *Fortune Telling Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Memory Days Book Navigation Category:OVA